queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuit
"Big brother, Yuit will show you her strategies!" "V,V,V, Gao--n!" Yuit (ユイト) is a little elf from the Little Elf Forestand she is one of Annelotte’s little sisters-in-arms. She is the daughter of the “Great Alchemist” Cyan, the sworn friend of the former adventurer “Weapons Merchant” Cattleya. She is the younger childhood friend of Annelotte who she calls “Big brother” as an old habit. Having the mind of a genius at young age, Yuit is the tactician of the Rebellion Army and repels the enemies with tactics. Vante '''(ヴァンテ''') is an elf-type clockwork automaton said to be built by Yuit’s mother. She acts under the orders written in the “remote control” Yuit carries. Because anyone who knows the rune characters of the remote control can write in it, she can become an agent of evil if her remote control gets stolen by a villain. Appearance Yuit wears a detailed green dress, with a big golden key and a green cape on her torso. She also has black satchel, (which opens and functions as Vante's remote control) with green eyes and two horns. Like all elves, Yuit does not wear underwear. Vante wears a traditional representation of a maids outfit, but her forearms and lower legs are robotic. Personality Yuit is like a spoiled child and Annelotte spoils her like a real big brother. She has a gentle heart, but for a just cause she can execute cool-headed, intelligent tactics with ease. Vante takes on the role of a playmate, bodyguard, assistant, and a companion she can depend on. Abilities Yuit controls the clockwork automaton Vante, but she can also fend for herself. Vante's power source is a wind up type and she can move for a fairly long time once she is wound up. Parameters (Yuit / Vante) Bravery: 1/5 Popularity: 3/1 Resourcefulness: 5/1 Leadership: 3/1 Potential: 4/4 Experience: 2/1 Story Prologue (From her backcover) “Ga… kaga… gao-n!” The gears creaked with a strange driving sound. That was the sound emanating from the doll with a beautiful appearance. With the size of a large human, it was a mechanical doll with the air of a beautiful elf woman dressed in servant-like clothes. “Hn? What is it, Vante?” A Little Elf girl addressed the doll. Her eyes revealing intelligence, her expression became cuter as she moved them around. Vante’s eyes shone red. The doll didn’t have the ability to talk. Instead, she conveys her will by emitting light from parts of her body and through driving sounds. Though there’s no telling if that’s strictly her will… “…Once again, it’s an intruder.” Vante’s eyes shone. The girl took it as an affirmative light. “Geez… While Mother is away, if I don’t protect this forest~” The girl said as if disgusted. “But, they must be quite skillful to escape without difficulty from the many traps I laid out.” Her name was Yuit. Though young, she was a genius who had inherited the brain of her mother, the one nicknamed the “Great Alchemist”. Besides her mother, there was no one who surpassed her in the use of alchemy. The girl opened an oddly shaped tool attached to her sleeve, and took out a parchment. Rustle, she wrote something down. “Vante, can I rely on you?” “Uo-n!” Vante screamt to reply to her mistress’ voice. She was the “Alchemy Steelwoman”. Fighting with fists of steel, she was the child of the miracle of alchemy. “I’m giving you an order in the name of Yuit, your mistress! Destroy the intruder!” By writing an action in the scroll used as an operating device, Vante acts on the operator’s will. She rushed as a gale. In order to fulfill her mistress’ orders. Sure enough, can Yuit and Vante defeat the unknown intruder? They won’t know that unless they fight. Gallery Combat Book Official Artwork Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters